The refined cotton is made by cotton opening, pre-dipping, boiling, bleaching, drying and the processes with the cotton linter as the material. The refined cotton is non-toxic and tasteless, and is easy to absorb water. The refined cotton is the main material for manufacturing ether cellulose, nitrated cellulose and cellulose acetate, is widely applied in food, medicine, daily use chemical, plastic, electronics, papermaking, metallurgy, aerospace and other fields, and is honored as “Industrial Aginomoto”.
Since the refined cotton contains a lot of water after bleaching, the refined cotton needs to be dehydrated and dried through pressing to control the moisture in the scope of 6-8%. At present an airflow drying mode is generally used to control the moisture to the refined cotton, but since there is not monitoring equipment, the moisture content is usually difficult to be accurately controlled, which causes the contradiction that too low moisture affects the enterprise revenue and the customer cannot accept the refined cotton with too high moisture.